Quisiera
by Hana Captors
Summary: Quisiera haberme dado cuenta. Quisiera no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Quisiera no haber sido tan idiota todo este tiempo.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, de Thomas Astruc y Zag._**

* * *

_Quisiera haberme dado cuenta._

_Quisiera no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo._

_Quisiera no haber sido tan idiota todo este tiempo._

La conocí a mis 14 años. Me enfrentaba a un mundo nuevo y ella era un respiro frente a todas mis obligaciones. Si, _Plagg_ también era un gran colaborador en esto, pero ella me motivaba día a día a continuar con mi labor, a seguir luchando por París.

Fuimos compañeros por varios años, durante los primeros 3, ella me decía una y otra vez que era mejor que no conociéramos nuestras identidades, por más que lo intentaba, ella se negaba a relevarme quién era. Cuando estábamos cerca de los 4 años, empezó a decir que era porque no quería decepcionarme.

\- Pero _My Lady_, nunca podrías decepcionarme. Desde el primer día me dije a mí mismo que amaría a la chica detrás de ese antifaz.

\- Eso es porque no me conoces _Chaton_… no sospechas siquiera cual podría ser mi verdadera identidad. En mi vida cotidiana soy distinta.

\- Todos somos distintos en algún momento, yo mismo no soy el mismo cuando no tengo mi cola.

\- Chat, independiente de quién seas tras el traje, sé que en el fondo serás igual.

\- ¿Por qué si tienes la certeza de que yo seré igual, no me dejas pensar que tú serás la misma con o sin el Miraculous?

\- Mi confianza está destrozada… me confesé al chico que me gustaba y me rechazó. Aparentemente el no fue capaz de ver a la heroína en mí.

\- Yo no seré así, te lo prometo ¿confías en mí?

\- Oh _Chaton_, pero ya lo fuiste…

Despertó agitado, esa pesadilla lo había dejado preocupado, ¿acaso había rechazado a _Ladybug_? Eso es imposible, constantemente le estoy recordando mi amor… o ¿se declaró a mí como civil? ¿Los dos éramos civiles?

Le dio vueltas por varios días, incluso estuvo pensando en eso por semanas. Había salido con Kagami hace un tiempo, pero ella llegó tiempo después de que empezara mi labor de héroe… ¿Lila? Tampoco, ella fue akumatizada) en varias oportunidades.

La duda seguía rondando su día a día, no se sentía capaz de preguntarle a la Catarina si alguien la había rechazado, y él no podía recordar si había rechazado alguien más.

Luego de aproximadamente 4 meses, los intentos con su compañera seguían siendo infructuosos, pero ella parecía distinta. Se le notaba siempre feliz, incluso lo rechazaba con más ¿tacto?, se sonrojaba con más facilidad y ¡finalmente se reía de sus chistes!

¿Sus intentos estaban mermando el hielo en su corazón? Sí, el aún tenía oportunidad, la pesadilla debió haber sido una maquinación de su mente.

Su vida se destrozó cuando por fin derrotaron a _Hawk Moth_, era bueno que finalmente lo detuvieran, pero saber que todo este tiempo había sido su padre era difícil. Fue una victoria totalmente agridulce y no sabía que haría al respecto.

Todo empeoró aunque no lo creyó posible.

_Ladybug_, junto al equipo tuvieron una pequeña reunión posterior a la pelea, poco antes de que los miraculous de todos empezaran a pitar.

\- Chicos, realmente quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que nos brindaron mientras estuvimos luchando contra _Hawk Moth_, tanto siendo civiles como compañeros de batalla. Todo el esfuerzo que realizaron por fin rindió sus frutos, pero lamentablemente acaba acá.- dijo _Ladybug_ mientras sus aretes comenzaban a sonar.

\- LB ¿a qué te refieres? -cuestionó Rena.

\- Nuestra pelea terminó, por lo tanto, nuestra vida como superhéroes también. Me gustaría poder decir que seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, pero eso dependerá de cada uno cuando sepa quién es el otro.

\- Pero, los miraculous. -agregó _Queen Bee_.

\- Deben ser devueltos al maestro Fu. Pueden despedirse de sus _kwamis_, pero no quedarse con ellos.

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto _My Lady_?

\- Por supuesto que no _Chaton_… _Tikki_ es una de mis mejores amigas, pero desde el principio sabíamos que esto no iba a ser por siempre. Quizás pueda hablar con el maestro y ver si podemos visitarlos, pero no debemos volver a hacer uso de ellos.

El ánimo de todos estaba un poco bajo… realmente había sido un final agridulce.

\- Antes de que termine mi transformación, quiero pedirle disculpas por no haberles comentado quien era, también me disculpo por si decepciono a alguno.

No alcanzó a decir nada más antes de que una luz roja la envolviera, dando paso a la aparición de una _kwami _roja que lloraba un tanto desconsolada.

\- Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y compañía, _Tikki_.

\- Marinette, esto no es justo… Por más que lo entienda, no quiero que nuestro tiempo juntas termine.

\- Yo tampoco, pero se lo prometí al maestro Fu.

\- Lo sé. Siempre serás la mejor _Ladybug_ que he visto. -sollozó mientras se abrazaba a su rostro.

\- Chicos, necesito sus miraculous…

Nino y Alya fueron los primeros en salir del modo héroes, despidiéndose de sus _kwamis_ y abrazando a su amiga. Posteriormente siguió Chloé -quién a pesar de no tener estima en Marinette, fue capaz de reconocer todos sus logros como la heroína de París, prometiendo hacer un mayor esfuerzo en ser su amiga-; Kim, Max, Nath, Juleka, Rose, Iván y Mylene (¿?) fueron los siguientes, quienes se unieron al abrazo que ya incluía a casi todos.

\- Gatito… también necesito a _Plagg_.

\- … ¿_Princess_?

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- ¿Siempre fuiste tú?

\- Supongo que sí…

\- No me sorprende que mi novia sea una superheroína. - Dijo _Viperion_ mientras abrazaba a la peliazul y una luz lo envolvía.

\- No tenías como saberlo Luka. -replicó la franco-china.

\- Era cosa de observarlas a las dos, notita.

\- ¿Marinette?

\- ¿Qué pasa _Chaton_? Aunque quizás ya no debería llamarte así, ¿cierto?

\- Yo… lo siento.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Siento haberte visto siempre como una amiga.

Una luz envolvió a _Chat Noir_, mientras su mundo y las esperanzas que le quedaban terminaban de desvanecerse.

_Quisiera haberme dado cuenta._

_Quisiera no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo._

_Quisiera no haber sido tan idiota todo este tiempo._

_Quisiera que las cosas no hubiesen terminado así_

_Quisiera no haberla visto solo como mi mejor amiga._

* * *

He vuelto con otro fic! por fin es un poco más largo.

Espero que les guste :3

_Plagg, claws out!_


End file.
